The Pitt Downtown
(market center) (gate) |terminal =The Pitt Downtown terminal entries }} The Pitt Downtown is a location which is added to Fallout 3 in the add-on The Pitt. It is a medium sized settlement that's inhabited by raiders and slaves, and has 1 interior section. Background Upon the Brotherhood's Scourge of The Pitt, downtown, like the rest of the city, was completely lawless with only raider gangs possessing control. However, since Ashur took control of the city and assimilated or killed all of the raiders, downtown has since been turned into a oppressive slave den. The citizens of The Pitt who weren't killed off or assimilated into Ashur's army, were sent to downtown where they would live as slaves. Downtown can be considered the opposite to the "higher class" Uptown. Layout When you first enter, you will encounter a work zone where a raider is ordering slaves to cut up metal. To the left is the entrance to the Mill, and to the right Midea's quarters can be found. Buildings * Midea's quarters * Vertigo Bar and Grill * Friday's Repairs Inhabitants Slaves * Midea - the slave rebel leader. * Milly - slave who walks around near Market Square. She gives the unmarked quest Find Wild Bill. * Nola - a slave medic who can heal your injuries. Found in the work pit area. * Kai - slave cook who gives slop in the Market Square. * Adan - a slave working in front of the Mill entrance. He is a fatalist who has accepted his place as a slave. Raiders * Slave master - Overseer of the slaves in the work pit area. Occasionally "motivates" them by firing his assault rifle in their general direction. * Guard - raider guard who executes 3 tired slaves at the front gate when the player first enters The Pitt via disguise. If the player enters via any other method, the guard simply stands by the 3 slaves and does nothing. * Jackson - raider who harasses Midea in the middle of your mission briefing, then leaves to patrol the streets. * Friday - Weapons merchant found on the overhead catwalks. * Harris - Drug merchant found on the overhead catwalks. * Bingo - raider guard on the overhead catwalks who is only capable of speaking his own name, similar to the Gary clones. * Trouble Man - raider guard inside Friday's shop, who simply says that he's "trouble, man." Related quests * Unsafe Working Conditions * Free Labor Notes * There are two terminals called Postal Terminal DPW to be found on the upper level, they are only accessible after completing The Hole, providing a bit of pre-War background information. * Near Kai is a broken television that can be opened to obtain about 10 stimpaks. * After talking to Midea, if you look up onto the catwalks, you will see a slave being beaten by a Pitt raider. * There is a slave held by their arms and head in a stockade near Midea's house that can be killed at the loss of no karma. If left alone, at the end of The Pitt storyline the slave will either be still alive if you had sided with Ashur, or dead and left hanging in the stockade if you had sided with Wernher. * There is a red combustion engine in the alley adjacent to Midea’s house where some loot can be found. * The alley adjacent to Midea’s house is also a good spot to eliminate raiders undetected if you can kill them quickly. * There is a broken fire hydrant near Adan on the way to the mill which contains a stimpak. * The mailbox you will see as you walk past the first set of slaves contains a set of brass knuckles. * It is possible to get behind the locked cage door (near Midea's quarters) by using V.A.T.S. and an auto axe to kill a raider downstairs. Appearances The Pitt Downtown appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. Gallery Downtown.png|The courtyard Downtown_Workzone.jpg|The workzone Downtown scrap operation.jpg|Scrap operation The Pitt Downtown Friday's Repairs.jpg|Friday's Repairs Vertigo Bar and Grill.jpg|Vertigo Bar and Grill Category:The Pitt locations de:Downtown (The Pitt) es:Arrabal de la Fosa ru:Нижний город uk:Нижнє місто